


Croquembouche

by Babygunsho, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Baekhyun, Child Chanyeol, Insecure Kyungsoo, Jealous Jongin, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:#321Side Pairings (if any):Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Slight! Tao/ChenWarnings:MpregSummary:Kyungsoo believes in Jongin as his best friend and dreaming secretly for him to be his lover. Jongin makes his dream come true, and brings more dreams that Kyungsoo never dared to dream before.





	Croquembouche

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** It’s been months since the last time I really write or joining a fest. I just hope you guys enjoy this story and leave me a comment ^^ Thank you so much for my Beta N and lovely EHM Mods! ♥ ♥ ♥ (Eugene is from S.E.S)

Kyungsoo knew this would happen someday. He knew about how protective Jongin could be, he experienced it himself but to think that Jongin would act the same to their four year old son?

“Yeollie, how’s your day at school today?” Jongin asked their son after taking a bath together. Jongin was still wearing a fluffy navy blue towel around his waist while he dried Chanyeol and helped him with his clothes.

Kyungsoo was watching from the small couch on their room near the window, putting down the book he was reading on his lap.

“It’s great, Papa! Playing with Baekkie and others today!” Chanyeol showed his biggest grin after his head came out of the shirt, arms still up and shook his body a little in excitement.

Jongin was smiling happily before but Kyungsoo could see the small change of his body stance.

“Who’s  _ Baekkie _ ?”

Chanyeol tilted his head to Jongin, putting down his hands on his sides, “ _ Baekkie _ , Papa. I told you about Baekkie before! He helps me with my castle sand making!” he pouted, looking unimpressed that Jongin forgot about his very first friend.

“He did?” Jongin looked up to Kyungsoo, who nodded with a small smile. Jongin frowned, staring back at Chanyeol. “You like Baekkie, Chanyeol?”

_ Not a good idea. _ Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol flinched hearing Chanyeol’s name without any endearment or sweet tone on it. Jongin usually called him  _ Channie _ or  _ Yeollie _ and rarely used  _ Chanyeol  _ unless he was talking with other people.

“Y-yes, Papa. Can’t I?” Chanyeol took a step back unconsciously and Jongin noticed his mistake. He was back in his father mode again, shaking his head and smiling warmly to Chanyeol.

“Of course you can, baby. Papa is just surprised you like this Baekkie  _ a lot. _ ”

Kyungsoo gasped silently, couldn’t believe Jongin was using  _ that  _ tone to their son. Chanyeol wouldn’t notice it, the  _ special _ tone Jongin used to make others guilty for the fault they didn’t realize they made. But Kyungsoo? Jongin did that to him several times before and he was good at it. It never failed to remind Kyungsoo how soft he was for Jongin.

“Can I bring Baekkie here? Papa? Daddy?” Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo and his eyes shined before he suddenly was running to Kyungsoo, planning to jump on him. Kyungsoo had just learned this new habit of Chanyeol and failed many times to catch the boy before he could knock himself on him. This time Kyungsoo prepared himself; putting his book aside before Chanyeol could reach him. He lifted Chanyeol who for once stopped in front of Kyungsoo and lifted the boy to sit on his lap.

“How about we ask his parents first?” Kyungsoo smiled, kissing Chanyeol’s head.

“Yay! I hope they say yes, Daddy.”

“Me too, sweetie,” Kyungsoo patted Chanyeol’s cheek, eyes moving to Jongin. His husband was frowning as he stared into the floor. Kyungsoo could imagine all the possible thoughts that were running inside Jongin’s mind. He was sure Jongin would talk about this with him before they went to bed later.

“Can we watch a movie now, Daddy?” Chanyeol tugged on Kyungsoo’s shirt.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were back on Chanyeol and he nodded, “Yes, what do you want to watch, Yeollie?”

And Kyungsoo was right, because Jongin was sitting on the edge of their bed when he opened their bedroom, waiting for Kyungsoo after he put Chanyeol to bed.

“I know what you want, but wait, I need to brush my teeth first,” Kyungsoo lifted an eyebrow at the way Jongin looked like a child, crossing his arms and crouching like that.

“Quickly please, Soo?” Jongin gave him the puppy eyes and Kyungsoo only sighed. At least, he was used to that one now.

“Why don’t you think of what you want to talk fi—“

“Already did.” Jongin cut him.

Kyungsoo raised his palms, “Alright, It’ll take a few minutes.” He said as he went to the connected bathroom.

Few minutes later Kyungsoo went out of the bathroom to see Jongin’s upper body lying on the bed, his feet still on the floor. 

“Come here, Soo.”

Kyungsoo obliged, climbing the bed and sat beside Jongin. Jongin didn’t sit up, but he took his hand and kissed it.

“Those few minutes made me think that I’m a bad father,” Jongin confessed.

“And why is that?”

“Because, I had a bad feeling about this Baekkie…”

“This four years old kid?”

“I feel like he will take Chanyeol from us.”

“ _ This four years old kid?  _ ” repeated Kyungsoo, unamused.

“He won’t be four years old kid anymore later, Soo. I can see how their future will be like, best friends until high school, confessing, being boyfriends, going to the same university, marrying each other.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Are you talking about us, Jongin?” 

“Well,” Jongin formed a soft smile, wriggling his eyebrows and kissing his hand again, “It happened with lots of people.”

“But not all people married their childhood friends and still together until years later.”

“I know…”

“And knowing how happy we are right now, don’t you want the same thing to happen with Chanyeol if he ended up marrying Baekkie in the future?”

Jongin parted his lips for three seconds before he sighed.

“Hmm?” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to kiss Jongin’s hand.

“And that’s why I married you, Kyungsoo, because you always know the answer to my questions and doubts.”

“And you as well, Jongin.” Kyungsoo laughed, feeling shy whenever Jongin complimented him so easily, unlike him who found it hard to do so.  

Jongin grinned, crinkling his eyes. “I want Yeollie to have his own Soo…”

“I’m sure he will, Jongin.” Kyungsoo changed his position so he was lying beside Jongin, facing him while still holding his hand.

“We will take care of Chanyeol, I’ll make sure he won’t get hurt.”

“But what if Chanyeol is the one that will hurt Baekkie?”

Jongin went silent at Kyungsoo’s question.

“That didn’t come to you.” Kyungsoo stated, a little bit surprised.

“No…”

“Jongin, he might have my eyes and looks more like me, but it’s shown how he’s more like you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo pursed his lips.

Jongin looked taken aback, “What about me?! Did I ever hurt— _ oh _ .”

Kyungsoo took a deep sigh, turning to face the ceiling and letting go of Jongin’s hand slowly. He shouldn’t mention it, didn’t mean to remind himself or Jongin about what happened in the past. The fact that Jongin didn’t notice his feelings at first hurt him inside, but it was his decision not to confess before. It reached to the point where Kyungsoo hated how Jongin got hurt, because Kyungsoo was hurting too, seeing him like that.

Kyungsoo was crying alongside Jongin when the latter just broke up with his boyfriend at high school. Kyungsoo confessed that time, knowing the risk. He knew he wouldn’t be Jongin’s best friend again but Jongin had always been his best friend and he stayed. He also stayed this time and asked for explanation, wiping his own tears. Kyungsoo was the one who couldn’t stop crying after that, telling him how he hated those exes of Jongin, how he wanted Jongin for himself, how selfish he was for that, how scared he was for losing Jongin, how he loved Jongin since their middle school. Kyungsoo even went panic for a moment that Jongin had to calm him down, telling him that he wouldn’t leave, that Jongin would never leave him, how Jongin loved Kyungsoo although not in the same way.

The next day things would be awkward, Kyungsoo was sure, but there was a reason why he loved Jongin.

Jongin who always opened his arms since the first time they met, enveloping Kyungsoo with love, loyalty, care, honesty, and hope.

_ “I’ve been so blind all this time,” Jongin whispered as he hugged Kyungsoo the moment he opened the door for him. “How could I not see you as my one and only love? How could I ignore all the things that you did for me, that you always follow me even when I’m the younger one? I’m the one who’s selfish, Soo. I have loved you all this time but I always thought that this is normal. That what we have, is a normal love for friends. But it’s not, it’s love between lovers and I failed to notice that.” _

Kyungsoo was brimming with tears, but he listened. He hugged Jongin tight, listening to that voice he loved so much he wished he would always wake up in the morning hearing Jongin calling for his name.

For every new boyfriend or girlfriend that Jongin introduced to him, it made Kyungsoo’s dream of having Jongin for himself got crushed little by little.

_ “I love you, Jongin. I’m sorry, but I love you so much I can’t hold it anymore.” _

_ “And I love you too, Kyungsoo.” Jongin took a deep breath, softly rubbing Kyungsoo’s back. “I know it’s not the same love that you feel, but with you? Oh, it’s so easy to reach that love. I’m already on my way there, Kyungsoo.” _

“Kyungsoo.”

That lovely voice called for Kyungsoo, and he turned his head to his husband.

“I love you.” They said at the same time.

Kyungsoo smiled, tears gathering on his eyes as he remembered the memory and Jongin knew, because in a second, Kyungsoo was enveloped in Jongin’s warm arms.

“I would never forget the biggest mistake in my life, love.”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that…” Kyungsoo sniffed, shutting his eyes and trying to calm himself with Jongin’s scent and warmth.

They stayed silent for a moment, Jongin patting Kyungsoo’s back and kissing his head several times.

“Soo?”

“Yeah?”

“I know what I’m going to do with Baekkie and Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo hummed, “Yeah?

“Yes,” Jongin loosened his arms, tilting Kyungsoo’s face to look up at him, “I’m going to protect both of them from hurting each other.” Jongin said more to himself than to Kyungsoo. “I don’t know what will happen in the future, if Chanyeol and Baekkie will be together like we are, or stay as best friends, but I will do my best so none of them get hurt.”

Kyungsoo sniffed, “That’s a good idea.”

“Will you help me, Soo? Papa needs Daddy’s help.” Jongin nodded to himself, looking serious.

Kyungsoo grinned, forming his lips into heart shape, “Chanyeol isn’t even here and you’re talking like that.”

“Well, I planned to talk about this with Chanyeol, if you agreed.” 

“Hmm…I think you have to wait until he understands what it means to hurt people.”

“But what if someone hurt him and he didn’t know what that feeling is?”

“I’m…I think he knows what it means to be hurt. We might have hurt him before without realizing it…” Kyungsoo frowned, remembering the time when he shouted or became angry at Chanyeol, which he rarely does. He remembered that shocked face of Chanyeol and how the boy was crying out loud for that, running to Jongin, asking for help and repeating sorry without stopping. Oh, Kyungsoo felt really, really bad at that time he was crying too and asking forgiveness from his son.

“You’re right, I think I’ve hurt him too before,” Jongin made a pained expression remembering the times he got irritated at Chanyeol when he was too tired after work.

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo smiled, patting Jongin’s cheek, distracting him, “You’re okay with bringing Baekkie here, right?”

Jongin formed a grin, pecking Kyungsoo’s lips and hugging him again, “I wouldn’t say no to anything that makes our Yeollie smile.”

It was only the two of them before, sharing the same apartment while struggling with their studies. It was Jongin’s idea to rent an apartment together and Kyungsoo had never imagine it would happen. His fantasy only went as far as having a date with Jongin because that alone was impossible enough for him before.

Kyungsoo had his own room, as well as Jongin, but they were used to staying at each other’s place before that it was natural for Jongin to sleep on Kyungsoo’s room at times. This time it was different though, as it was only the two of them now and that they were no longer best friends but a couple.

At first it was hard, how they were focusing more on their classes, friends, exams, part times, meeting only in the morning or at night before going to bed. Kyungsoo felt insecure again, afraid that they wouldn’t be able to figure how to spare more time for themselves, as lovers.

Kyungsoo talked to Jongin about what he felt and Jongin smiled sadly, as if he already knew.

_ “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I never thought it woulld be hard, but I know it’s my fault. I told you I love you, I agreed to be your boyfriend, I asked you to live with me but this is what I do, distancing myself.” _ Jongin sighed, running a hand on his hair.  _ “It’s my fault. I’m afraid too. I hurt you before and I don’t want to hurt you again. That’s why I’m being careful, but I guess I repeat the same mistake because here you are, worrying about us. You should be happy and content now that we’re finally together, but I…” _

_ “Jongin…” _

_ “I’m asking opinions and advices from my friends,”  _ Jongin said as he took Kyungsoo’s hand, making the later blushed at the touch.  _ “I know not all of them are useful, they even said something like,  _ ‘finally’, ‘I’ve always wondering why Kyungsoo’s isn’t your boyfriend, ‘I thought you were together’, _ or something like that. What shocked me the most was Junmyeon hyung saying how stupid I am for not seeing it; the obvious love in your eyes and endless care for me.” _

_ “Jongin, please stop it. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn’t want to make you feel this way. I told you before, how it hurts me to see you hurt.” _

Jongin scoffed, _ “I’m so angry at myself for always making you feel that way…”  _  he shook his head,  _ “Gosh, Kyungsoo…”  _   he tilted his head, hand cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek.  _ “I’m so so stupid…” _ Jongin leaned in, pressing his lips to the corner of Kyungsoo’s.  _ “Forgive me?”   _ __

_ “If you promise to always spend your weekends with me,”  _   Kyungsoo whispered. He knew how red his cheeks were, the way Jongin pulled back and had a teasing smile on his lips.

_ “Alright, but…you know I have class on Saturday, right?” _

_ “Oh, right.”  Kyungsoo dropped his shoulders in disappointment. _

Jongin chuckled,  _   “I’ll pick you up after class this Saturday?” _

_ “Okay,”  _  nodded Kyungsoo. _ “Where have you been all these times, anyway?”  _ he wondered out loud.

Jongin blinked, before turning his head away, scratching his head.  _ “Promise not to laugh?” _

At Kyungsoo’s yes, Jongin leaned in again, only to drop his head,  _ “Searching for the perfect dating places,”  _  he whispered.

Kyungsoo parted his lips, wondering why his voice came out low when he asked,  _ “But you never did that before with your…” _ he trailed off.

Jongin lifted his head, lips pouting, cheeks dusted in pink,  _ “You’re my very special best friend and lover, of course this is different.” _

Kyungsoo laughed, couldn’t contain himself at the feeling of blossoming flowers inside his heart before he kissed Jongin hard on the lips.

After that Jongin didn’t spend his time out to find those perfect date places nor going out with his best friends as much as before, but going back early to a welcoming Kyungsoo and a kiss on his cheek or lips when Kyungsoo was feeling brave to do it.

Kyungsoo was happy and content. For a while there was nothing but happiness, and the tiredness that were gone the moment he saw Jongin, his smile, his voice, his hugs.

And that was enough, because those were more than what he had dreamed before.

Until one day, years after, Jongin asked if Kyungsoo wanted to have a child. That maybe, Jongin kind of want little feet pattering in their place, a cute voice calling for them, a squeal of happiness, a little mess here and there, or a small body jumping on them, tugging on their pants, asking for cuddle, treats, toys, and many other things that might bring stress, changing what they had, but for sure bringing them to a better place.

“I don’t know, Jongin,” Kyungsoo was nervous. Ever since they had each other he never dared to think of wanting more, not knowing what Jongin thought about kids, and too afraid to ask because they might have a different opinion. Kyungsoo always erased the thought whenever it came.

“Do you hate kids?”

“I don’t,”Kyungsoo whispered, not wanting to meet Jongin’s eyes.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called, tilting his head up, pinching his cheek lightly, “Let it out, hmm?”

Kyungsoo nodded, taking a deep sigh. “I kind of want them? I mean, I’m not sure I can take care of them but… I kind of want that little version of you, of us…”

“Yeah?” Jongin’s grin was already forming and Kyungsoo felt one on his own lips.

“Yeah…”

“So…you’re ready for it? I’m not forcing you, am I? I mean, I thought a lot about it before I asked you, seeing the condition we are now, financially stable and fix schedules at work?” Jongin frowned, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m just shocked you have this kind of thoughts, truthfully.” Kyungsoo leaned in, hugging Jongin loosely, putting his cheek on his shoulder.

“Really? I thought it’s obvious how I love kids, I play a lot with my nieces, and I’m always nice with little kids.”

Kyungsoo shrugged, “Doesn’t mean you want your own kids, Jongin.”

Jongin chuckled, “Oh well, now you know. And we just…uh…think of the right time for…uh…”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo pulled away, smirking teasingly. It was fun seeing this nervous Jongin, something that he rarely saw.

“You know…” Jongin swallowed, putting his hands down to the sofa, somehow disappointing Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo moved his body to Jongin’s lap, seeing Jongin’s eyes widening at him, “Like now?” he whispered.

Jongin squaked, “N-now?”

“We’ve done this before, Jongin.” Kyungsoo laughed softly, hands on Jongin’s shoulder, one of them playing with Jongin’s hair.

“But…”

“Next time, then.” Kyungsoo pulled away with a smile, only to be stopped by Jongin’s hands, caging his body.

“Next time for  _ that _ , but…can I have you now?”

Kyungsoo grinned, answering him by kissing his neck and a small laugh.

***

Kyungsoo thought that he was better at cooking than Jongin, knowing how Jongin bought food for their dinner when he was late instead of cooking. Finding out that Jongin was a better cook was a nice surprise and he wondered how he could miss it all these years.

“Jongin, this is so delicious,” Kyungsoo covered his mouth, couldn’t wait until he finished chewing to compliment his boyfriend.

“Thank you, Soo. I’m sorry that I’ve never cooked for you before, I was too tired after work. It’s been a while since I cook, so knowing that you enjoy them, I’m glad.” Jongin grinned with pink tinted cheeks.

“Is that why you asked for my favorite foods yesterday?” Kyungsoo asked after a gulp of water, eyes still admiring how delicious the food looked; stirred vegetable, herbs chicken with some cheese, rice with special ingredients and his favorite sweet rolled eggs. They were simple, really, but the fact that Jongin made them with the thoughts of Kyungsoo just made his heart full.

“Yeah. My sisters loved to drag me to cook with them. All of my families love cooking a lot, you do remember my mother’s cooking, right?”

“Yes, both our mothers are a great cook we’re  _ so _ lucky we got no problem when we had a sleepover.” Kyungsoo smiled, taking another bite of the chicken.

“You can request any food you want, Kyungsoo, literally anything, even If I never made it before.” Jongin said, finally touching his food after watching Kyungsoo’s reaction for his food.

“How about we cook together? We can make cake for our birthdays in the future too!” The sudden idea came to Kyungsoo that he sounded excited, making Jongin laugh at him.

“That would be perfect!” agreed Jongin.

Watching the newest movie was their favorite dates to do at weekends, sometimes weekdays when Jongin could go home early and told Kyungsoo to meet at the theater, following with a nice dinner after.

Sometimes they had a jog in the morning together, buying groceries after and then took turn cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner. Jongin would prefer to stay at home when he didn’t feel like going out, doing his favorite cuddles with Kyungsoo on their bed or couches and watch movies or just talk about anything.

Being best friends didn’t mean they didn’t fight or got into arguments, especially with the stress of work from Jongin or when insecurities were clouding Kyungsoo’s head. One of them who realized their mistakes would apologize immediately, and the other would feel more guilty than the other, apologizing again with eyes full of tears.

“I’m sorry for forgetting your message, Soo. I even already put sticky notes on my laptop, but I still forgot what to buy in the end,” said Jongin.

Another time, it was Kyungsoo who said, “I’m sorry that it happened again, Jongin. I know you love me, I know you’ve been telling me that, but seeing you being nice to others sometimes just…I’m afraid you’ll get tired of me. We’re friends for years so I’m sure there’s time when you maybe want to know new people better, instead of going back home to see me.”

Not only Kyungsoo, but Jongin would mistake the tiredness on Kyungsoo’s face as his fault, “I know you’re tired of me, Kyungsoo. But please tell me first if you want to break up with me, because I don’t know if I can handle it. I need some warning if one day you decided to leave me.”

And they would console each other in the end. Recalling mistakes or petty arguments, thinking how stupid of them to make it happen again, or laughing at how they could forget how big their loves were.

Nothing was easy and then they finally agreed on the big change in their life, a change that came in a form of Chanyeol. Jongin thought that taking care of pregnant Kyungsoo was hard, but taking care of Chanyeol was a lot  _ lot _ harder. It was hell yet a gift at the same time. The wailing, the baby talking, the never end waking up in the middle of the night, the fullness inside their heart seeing the smile blooming on Chanyeol’s face, they did their best through all of them.

Chanyeol grew in time, preferring to be with Kyungsoo at certain times but running straight to Jongin and gave a lot of kisses which never failed to make Jongin laugh and cry. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol so much, that big grin of his, that big eyes and cute elf-like ears.

It was yet another dream that never came to Kyungsoo’s mind became true.

***

Waking up to the sight of their son and husband, Kyungsoo and Jongin always cherish the morning the most, torn between waking each other up or continuing to sleep until the alarm went off.

“Jongin, wake up. You only have half an hour more to prepare or you will be late!” Kyungsoo shook Jongin’s body, peppering kisses on his face when it didn’t work. Jongin would then hug Kyungsoo for few seconds before he was quickly went to the bathroom while Kyungsoo woke Chanyeol on his new bedroom.

Chanyeol would kiss Jongin goodbye after they ate their breakfast, waving to Jongin in Kyungsoo’s arms and Jongin couldn’t resist to kiss Chanyeol two or three more times before finally going to work.

Kyungsoo worked at home, so he could easily adjust his working time while taking care of Chanyeol. He would usually take his time to play with Chanyeol for an hour or two before leaving him to play alone and going to work. Chanyeol was a smart boy, he understood when to not bother his Papa when he work, knowing that in around two more hours they would eat lunch together. 

As an editor, Kyungsoo and few other colleagues were able to work from home. Kyungsoo always stopped by his office once or twice a week, sometimes alone, sometimes with Chanyeol. His co-workers loved Chanyeol a lot and babysit him for a moment when Kyungsoo had to attend a meeting with clients.

“See you later, Chanyeollie, Uncle will visit you this week!” Jongdae laughed, eyes turning into slits with his cat-like grin, rubbing his cheeks on Chanyeol, making the boy giggle and squeal.

“I never invited you to come this weekend,” Kyungsoo frowned, pushing Jongdae away from his baby. Chanyeol whined at that, making grabby hands that put sparkles on Jongdae’s eyes, making him peppered kisses on Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that.

“Does Yeollie want to play with Uncle Dae this weekend?”

“Yeah!”

Jongdae snickered, meeting his eyes with Kyungsoo’s cold stare. “Oh, come on, Soo. I’m a perfectly responsible Uncle, unlike…” he moved his eyes to the man beside him that had been watching for them.

The tall man cleared his throat, putting his hands inside his pockets, “I’m sorry for the trouble before, Hyung,” Tao apologized, bowing his head a little.

“It’s okay, Tao, I understand. Chanyeol forgive you for that too, aren’t you, baby?” Kyungsoo bounced Chanyeol on his arms.

Chanyeol looked up at his father before staring at Tao who had a guilty look, “Yes! Yeollie wants playing with Uncle Tao!” 

Tao bit his lower lips, nodding and sniffing a little, “Thank you, Chanyeol. Uncle Tao promises not to hurt you again, this time.” He took one step forward, touching Chanyeol’s cheek with the back of his finger gently.

“Yay! Promise, promise! Play with Uncle Tao and Uncle Dae!”

Kyungsoo parted his lips, about to say that he hadn’t invited the both of his co-workers when an idea came to him, “Yeah, good idea, Yeollie. I’m sure you’ll be excited having both Uncle Dae and Uncle Tao to be with you all day while Papa and Daddy have a little date, right?”

Tao went pale. Jongdae’s eyes brightened while Chanyeol lifted his arms and cheered.

“Wait, no Papa and Daddy?” Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo, hands down and lips pouting, “But Baekkie be there too!”

“Who’s Baekkie?” asked Jongdae, patting Chanyeol’s head.

“His friend,” Kyungsoo sighed, “What about we play with Baekkie on Saturday and then on Sunday Uncle Tao and Dae will play with you?”

“Okay, Daddy!”

“B-but, I’m not sure if—“ Tao flinched when Jongdae put a hand on his shoulder, grinning so wide.

“I’m there too, Tao, no problem. I used to take care of my baby brother a lot, I’m an expert at it. Right, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo didn’t want to admit it but he had been friends with Jongdae and he did a hell of a great job taking care of his younger brother. Kyungsoo even secretly asked for few tips from Jongdae when he was still carrying Chanyeol, needing to know if those books he bought were right or not and if there were another way to do some things.

“You’re going to be a good father,” Kyungsoo sighed, “Happy?”

Jongdae looked shock, lips parted before it turned into his usual grin and hugged Kyungsoo sideways, careful not to hurt Chanyeol on the way. “You’re both so so cute, I love you so much!” he let out his bell-like laugh.

Kyungsoo knocked his head gently to Jongdae in a silent way of saying that he loved him too. His eyes met Tao’s and they shared gentle smiles, nodding to the younger who grinned in return.

“I’m so happy right now, how about we buy you some ice cream before you go back, Yeollie?” Jongdae asked, still clinging to Kyungsoo’s side.

“Ice cream! Strawberry, please, Uncle Dae!”

Kyungsoo just tucked the already sleeping Chanyeol to his bed. He kissed his son’s forehead and cheek and while staring at him, he heard the front door opened. Jongin was back. He waited for a few seconds, hearing the footsteps getting near before he turned his head to see a tired Jongin.

Jongin walked inside the room, bending down to press his lips on Chanyeol’s cheek for two seconds before he straightened up.

“Dinner?” Kyungsoo whispered.

“Already,” Jongin pulled the corner of his lips just a little, tugging Kyungsoo gently out of the room and let Chanyeol room’s door left ajar.

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat some more?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin guide him to their room.

“Hmm…tea, maybe? But please take a bath with me first.” Jongin closed their room door, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand. He put his bag on the single couch near the window before loosening his tie and opening his shirt.

“Shower is quicker if you want to go straight to sleep, Jongin. How about you take a shower while I make you some Tea?” Kyungsoo offered, concern at the way that Jongin walked so slowly he could fall in any second. 

“Please?” Jongin tilted his head, opening his belt and zipper. He turned around and went to the bathroom, knowing that Kyungsoo would follow.

Kyungsoo walked to the bathroom, where the already undressed Jongin was turning on the hot water. Kyungsoo rolled his pants and took off his shirt while Jongin brushed his teeth. He waited while sitting on the edge of the bathtub until Jongin went inside the tub. Kyungsoo spread his legs, making a room for Jongin to lean between them.

“Bad day?” Kyungsoo asked, hands on Jongin’s shoulders.

“No, just tired. I missed Yeollie but he’s already asleep.”

“Do you want me to wake you up early tomorrow so you can play for a bit with him?” Kyungsoo started to massage Jongin’s shoulder, leaning down to peppered kisses from the shoulder, neck and cheek.

Jongin only hummed, letting out a content yet tired sigh.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. He cupped some water with his hand to wash Jongin’s head, massaging his scalp gently. Jongin told him to stop soon after, afraid he would fall asleep there. Kyungsoo then scrubbed Jongin’s back and his husband finished his shower. He handed Jongin his towel and wore his shirt back before walking out to take some clothes for Jongin. Taking the towel from Jongin, Kyungsoo hung the towel before going out again, saying he would make the tea to Jongin who whispered a thank you.

Kyungsoo afraid that Jongin would fell asleep when he was back, but Jongin was still awake, already lying on the bed inside their comforter. He was staring on his phone and when he saw Kyungsoo coming in, he put his phone on the side table.

“Thank you, Soo.”

Kyungsoo sat near Jongin’s thigh, waiting for him to drink his warm tea.

Jongin let out a deep sigh, smiling as he closed his eyes.

“Big baby,” Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin chuckled, opening his eyes as Kyungsoo took the mug from him, finishing the rest of it. “Sorry. Let’s go to sleep, hmm?”

Kyungsoo reminded himself that tired Jongin sometimes prefer to stay silent so he nodded, walking to his side of bed and went inside the comforter. The kiss Jongin gave to him after he turned off the light tasted like tea and he smiled to himself.

“Good night, love.” Jongin said as he was facing him, taking his hand to hold and pressing it to his cheek.

“Night,” Kyungsoo replied, closing his eyes.

***

Turned out Jongin woke up earlier than Kyungsoo, because he didn’t find his husband on the bed. Kyungsoo checked the time with his sleepy eyes and frowned, early indeed. He dropped his head back to his pillow that was still calling for him. He was sure Jongin would be the one making breakfast but he needed to wake up.

After taking a quick shower Kyungsoo went to the kitchen, where he could hear his babies’ voices. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Jongin was watching Chanyeol eat his  _ special Papa’s pancakes _ . Their son was getting better at not making a mess when he ate, chewing and swallowing first before he continued to talk with his father.

“Can we bake together, Papa? Want Baekkie to try Papa’s food. Daddy’s too. Uncle Dae and Tao will come on Sunday. Daddy said Papa and Daddy will go date.” And Chanyeol took another bite, swinging his legs.

“Date?”

“Jongdae and Tao will babysit him for a few hours,” Kyungsoo said, walking inside the kitchen and making Jongin turn to him.

“Oh, it’s been a while. Last month, was it?” Jongin leaned in, silently asking for a morning kiss when Kyungsoo took a seat beside him. He kissed Kyungsoo’s hand after getting his morning kiss, tapping the table near Kyungsoo’s own pancakes.

“Have you ate?”

“Yeah,” Jongin pointed to his empty plate.

Kyungsoo thanked Jongin before he started to eat, smiling all the times watching Jongin excitedly talked with Chanyeol.

“Oh, Daddy?”

“Yes, Yeollie?”

“Can Daddy call Baekkie’s parents?”

“Hmm…how about we go to his house later together and ask them?” Kyungsoo offered. He collected the dirty plates and brought it to the sink to wash them.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“I’m going to change my clothes now, then. Tell Papa later tonight if Baekkie’s parents says yes, okay, Yeollie?” Jongin stood up, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair.

“Yes, Papa!” Chanyeol grinned.

Chanyeol gave lots of kisses to Jongin who loved it a lot, laughing so happily as he said goodbye to both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo then told Chanyeol to watch the TV for a bit before they go to Baekkie’s place while Kyungsoo checked on his email.

“Papa, can we go now?” Chanyeol asked only five minutes later, tugging his shirt.

Kyungsoo chuckled, “We will go after you finish watching, alright?”

Chanyeol pouted but nodded at the same time, snuggling to Kyungsoo and continue to watch.

When the time came for them to go, Chanyeol couldn’t stop jumping on his feet. “Can I play with Baekkie too, Daddy?”

“Yes, honey.”

Kyungsoo held Chanyeol’s hand as they walk to Baekkie’s house. It was just another block, near the park where Chanyeol met Baekkie.

“Oh, isn’t it Chanyeol?” Someone said from behind them when they reached Baekkie’s house.

Kyungsoo turned and smiled instantly seeing Baekkie’s mother, “Good morning, Yoojin-ssi.”

“Morning Kyungsoo. Are you going somewhere or are you going to our place?” the beautiful lady smiled, tucking some hair behind her ears. She was carrying two groceries bags.

“We want to go to your place, Yoojin-ssi. Chanyeol wants to play with Baekkie again and I want to ask you something about this weekend, if possible.” Kyungsoo grinned, patting Chanyeol’s head.

“Ah, yes, yes, let’s go inside then. Baekkie was watching movie when I went out earlier.” Yoojin said as she opened the gate, taking keys to open the front door with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol following inside.

“We’re not interrupting or anything, are we?” Kyungsoo asked, taking Chanyeol’s hand whom he knew about to run to found Baekkie wherever he was.

“No you’re not, Kyungsoo.” Yoojin chuckled. They followed Yoojin to the kitchen, putting down the groceries on the table. She took two small bottles of milk from the fridge and a pack of biscuits from the cabinet before she crouched down to Chanyeol’s level, “Can you bring these upstairs to Baekhyun? You can go watch and play with him while I talk with your father, honey.”

Kyungsoo smiled, letting go of Chanyeol’s hand so he could took the foods into his small hands, hugging them. “Be careful, Yeollie.”

“Yes, Daddy! Thank you Auntie Yoojin!”

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” Yoojin chuckled, watching Chanyeol walked out of the kitchen carefully. “Now, what do you want to talk with me, Kyungsoo?” she stood up, rolling her sleeve to her elbow so she could unpack the groceries.

“Chanyeol would like to invite Baekhyun this Saturday to our house and play with him. Do you have any plans ready for him?” Kyungsoo suddenly got nervous a little. This was his first time inviting a neighbor to his place. He never did it before, inviting someone who he wasn’t close with to his place.

“Oh, Baekhyun would love that. We usually go out on weekends, but his father has to work this week unfortunately. I planned to visit my mother’s place with his brother, but I’m sure we could go on Sunday instead.” Yoojin smiled.

“Are you sure, Yoojin-ssi? I mean, if Baekhyun can’t come I’m sure Chanyeol could wait—“

“Kyungsoo…”

Kyungsoo lifted his head, not noticing that he had been staring at the table, “Yes?”

“Baekhyun will come and play with Chanyeol this Saturday. You don’t need to worry, Kyungsoo,” Yoojin chuckled, “My baby has been talking about Chanyeol too, I’m the one that had been holding myself to invite you. I was about to ask the same thing today or tomorrow, actually.”

“Oh. Okay. Great, that’s…good to hear.” Kyungsoo smiled in relief, feeling the small burden being lifted off from his shoulders.

“You can come or call me if you need help or anything, Kyungsoo. I can help you to babysit Chanyeol too, if you feel like going on a date. I’ll give you my number later,” Yoojin winked to him, laughing went Kyungsoo blushed.

“Thank you, Yoojin-ssi.” He whispered.

“Calling me Noona is fine, Kyungsoo.” 

“Okay, Yoojin Noona.” Kyungsoo’s smile widened, he would surely tell Jongin about this later. He tilted his head when he saw that Yoojin was staring with a small smile on her lips. “W-what is it?”

Yoojin shook his head, “I must say that I’m surprised seeing you at first, Kyungsoo. There are some other families like yours, but I think you and Jongin are the youngest fathers in here.”

“Really?”

“Yes, sometimes we had a gathering together once a month or every two months, and we talk a lot with each other. I was younger than you when I had Baekbeom, Baekhyun’s brother, but I know there are a lot more risk for men when they want to have a child.” Yoojin pursed his lips, walking back and forth to move the groceries to its places. “I heard a lot of stories, I have a few friends who tried to conceive but not all of them succeed. You look reluctant and a little bit scared when you saw me the first time, did you maybe had a bad experience or you’re just shy, Kyungsoo?” she had a small teasing smile on her lips.

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, moving his right leg a little, “I’m not good with girls to be honest. It’s different when they’re my family, but it was hard when I was at school and I got…uh confessed to? I’m not boasting or anything but…it is hard to say no and seeing them cry like that. I tried to avoid girls at any possible cost,” he laughed, realizing how ridiculous it was when he was talking about it himself. 

“Ohh…so our Kyungsoo has a lot of fans before, huh?” Yoojin nudged Kyungsoo a little on her way, making Kyungsoo laughed in embarrassment.

“Not as much as Jongin…” he whispered to himself.

Yoojin took a bottle of milk, like the one she gave to Chanyeol for Kyungsoo. “My husband said he had a hard time when someone always recognized me at street.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo opened the bottle to drink it.

Yoojin stared before bursting in laugh, “You’re so cute, Kyungsoo. I don’t know what to feel knowing that you don’t know me, but I’m glad because you treat me like I’m a normal person.”

“What do you mean, Noona?”

“I used to be an actress, Kyungsoo.” Yoojin smiled, looking so pretty yet now she didn’t make Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable anymore.

“A-actress?”

“My stage name is Eugene, maybe you’ve heard of it?” Yoojin took a seat on the dining table, patting the chair beside her for Kyungsoo to sit.

“Eugene?” Kyungsoo widened his eyes, “No way…what, why…is that why you looked familiar, oh…” One of Jongin’s favorite movies came to his mind and he almost pointed at Yoojin who was waiting with a big, beautiful smile on her lips.

“Yes, Kyungsoo?”

“Of course I know you! Ugh, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize who you are before, this is so embarrassing…” Kyungsoo dropped his head. To think he could miss a popular actress like  _ this _ ?

“It’s not a problem, Kyungsoo.” Yoojin laughed, shaking his head.

“I heard about your marriage on TV before, Noona. Whoa, I can’t believe my son is playing with a popular actress’s son…”

“Now, now, Kyungsoo. I’m not an actress anymore and I’m happy with my life now. I’m a full time mother now and I love it a lot.”

“Nice to meet you, Yoojin Noona, really.” Kyungsoo laughed, offering his hand.

Yoojin laughed again, shaking his hand.

When they checked on their sons, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun weren’t on the living room on the 2 nd floor. They went to Baekhyun’s room to find them sleeping together on Baekhyun’s bed, under the comforter and facing each other.

Something inside Kyungsoo stirred, reminding him of his childhood with Jongin.

“Why don’t we make a lunch for them, Kyungsoo?” Yoojin asked after she closed Baekhyun’s room door carefully, deciding to wake the boys later.

“Good idea, Noona.”

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had lot of stories to share with Jongin who went back early that day. Chanyeol kept bouncing even when he was on Jongin’s arms, talking non-stop about Baekhyun and the food, and the upcoming Saturday. Jongin had a happy grin on his lips as they ate dinner. Jongin or Kyungsoo didn’t comment that Chanyeol shouldn’t sit on either of their laps when they eat, but they let it go once in a while, especially when Chanyeol was so full of energy like this.

“Daddy and Baekkie’s Mama make delicious cake, Papa! Daddy brought some, you must try!” Chanyeol opened his mouth, letting Jongin fed him. He then leaned in to his father, chewing contently.

“What did you make?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo, taking a bite for himself and patting Chanyeol’s thigh occasionally.

“Brownies.”

“I’d love to try that.” Jongin nodded, “You rarely bake, Soo, so I need to try this.”

“You’re a better baker than me so I don’t want to fool myself in front of you,   _ Papa _ .” Kyungsoo unconsciously pout. He took the box of brownies to the table for them to eat after dinner.

“Can Yeollie have some too, Daddy?” Chanyeol blinked his eyes several times. Jongin taught him that, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t lose to his son. Not this time.

“But just a little, okay?” Right, Kyungsoo still had a long way to finally be able to say no to Chanyeol.

“So Baekkie’s Mother agreed that he will come here on Saturday, right?” Jongin confirmed once more to Kyungsoo.

“Yes, Papa! Baekkie will come!” Chanyeol cheered.

“Yes, and you will be the one cooking for him. His mother suggested that you guys cook together, maybe making a cake or pizza? Baekhyun likes to do it, she said.”

“Noted.” Jongin was trying to feed more food to Chanyeol, but the boy shook his head, crossing his arms on his chest.

“No, Yeollie wants brownie now.”

Jongin shared a look with Kyungsoo, they both sighed before laughing together.

“God, we must be careful not to spoil him too much, Daddy.”

“I agree, Papa.”

Chanyeol stared at Jongin to Kyungsoo before tugging Jongin’s shirt, “Papa, brownie, please.”

“Yes, my dear Yeollie.”

Kyungsoo was the one waiting for Jongin after he put Chanyeol to bed. He brushed his teeth and was waiting for Jongin did his.

“You had been looking so excited since the moment you saw me tonight, Soo. You both look exactly alike,” Jongin hummed, getting beside Kyungsoo who leaned in to him.

“I met the actress on one of your favorite movies,” Kyungsoo said, holding his excitement.

“Yeah? Who’s she?”

“She turned out to be Baekkie’s mother.”

“She is?”

“Kim Yoojin herself, the main actress from   _ Unstoppable Marriage _ .”

Jongin’s eyes widened, “Really? You’re not lying, are you?”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Jongin, we met her before. You were there the first time Chanyeol met Baekhyun and here I am wondering how could you miss your favorite actress,” he rolled his eyes.

“Because I focus more on our son instead of a mother of our son’s future best friend,” Jongin smiled proudly when Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

“Nice answer,” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes.

“I know, right? And again, really? I never thought we could…wow…so she will be our in-laws?”

Kyungsoo raised his palm up, “Hold there, Jongin, you said you don’t want Baekkie to marry Chanyeol.”

“I never said I don’t want it to happen, I just don’t want him to hurt Chanyeol.” Jongin bopped Kyungsoo’s nose before pecking him.

“She said she knows that it’s hard for us to have Chanyeol, that it wasn’t easy. She told me to call her if we need any help,”

“Wow, getting a help from a former actress? How lucky we are.” Jongin grinned, “We choose the right place for Chanyeol to grow.”

“Hopefully we are,” Kyungsoo whispered, taking Jongin’s hand.

“It is, Soo. I believe in us.” Jongin leaned in, shutting his eyes, “I believe we will try our best for our Yeollie,”

“I love him so  _ so _ much. I’m thankful for what I have now and I love you for being here with me,” Kyungsoo confessed in small voice, scrunching his nose.

Jongin hummed, opening one eye with a teasing smile forming, “That’s my romantic Soo.” He laughed when Kyungsoo slapped his arm, taking his husband’s hand and pecking Kyungsoo’s lips. “Thank you for bringing Chanyeol to me, love.”

“Thanks to you too, husband,”

***

Jongin’s heart was full. Baekhyun was a really nice and polite kid, he was a little bit cheeky, but he made Chanyeol laugh and cheer happily. Baekhyun was curious, obediently following Jongin’s instruction while they made cake. He was good, used to do it just like Kyungsoo told him. Chanyeol did make a lot more mess, but Baekhyun helped him, making Chanyeol’s eyes sparkle and hug him, pressing their messy small aprons together, and the icing sugar from Chanyeol’s cheek moved to Baekhyun’s cheek. They giggled, laughed, smiled, shouting together, and it reminded Jongin of his childhood with Kyungsoo.

“Papa?” Chanyeol called.

“Yes, dear?”

“Can we put it into the oven now?”

“Yes, we can.” Jongin nodded. He took the tray with a small cake on in into the oven. The boys watching as the oven made a noise and the light turned orange. “Now, all we have to do is wait for it to be done. Why don’t we go to the bathroom so I can clean you guys?”

“Yes, Papa! Come here, Baekkie! Yeollie will show you!” Chanyeol asked, taking Baekhyun’s hand and guiding him to the bathroom.

Jongin cleaned the boys and changed their clothes. Yoojin brought extra clothes for Baekhyun, knowing how messy kids could be. He set up a movie for the boys to watch while we went to check on Kyungsoo who was working.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo didn’t turn his head when Jongin entered the study room. Jongin approached him, hands loosely wrapping around Kyungsoo’s body who looked up with a smile. A kiss was shared and Kyungsoo was staring back at the monitor, fixing the glasses on his nose. “You guys finished?”

“Yes. How about you?”

“Still a long way to go. I’ll go check the kids in…ten minutes,” Kyungsoo said distractedly.

“Okay, I’ll be with them, then.” Jongin pecked his cheek, letting go of Kyungsoo and leaving him with his work.

When Kyungsoo walked to the living room, he found the boys around Jongin, quietly watching the movie while Jongin fell asleep.

Chanyeol met Kyungsoo’s eyes, putting his finger in front of his lips.

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling to Baekhyun who covered his mouth, trying not to giggle as he stared at Jongin. Jongin would hurt his back in his current position, so he sighed and decided to wake his husband instead.

“Daddy…” Chanyeol whined when Kyungsoo shook Jongin’s body, not approving him waking Jongin.

“Papa will hurt his back if he sleeps like this, baby. Jongin, wake up. You can rest for a bit on the bed,”

Jongin opened his eyes, shaking his head slowly, “Want to watch with the kids…” he whispered before closing his eyes back.

Kyungsoo huffed, “Chanyeol, Baekhyun, come sit on the carpet with me?” the kids nodded. He told them to wait as he corrected Jongin’s posture, lifting his legs so he was lying on the couch. He fluffed the pillows on the carpet after, sitting on one of them and calling the kids to sit on each side of him. Both boys snuggled to him, taking turn to explain what the movie was about with small voices when Kyungsoo asked them.

“What do you think of Baekkie?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin that night.

Jongin shrugged, “A good kid indeed. We must be careful not to let him teach Chanyeol his mischievousness , though.” He frowned, remembering Baekhyun’s sparkling eyes were different compared to Chanyeol’s innocent ones.

“Agreed, let’s teach Chanyeol the boundaries later.”

*** 

_ Extra One _

Tao bit his bottom lip seeing his phone, Kyungsoo was calling. “Dae, Soo’s calling.”

“Pick it up then. Yeollie, Daddy’s calling for you.” Jongdae said from his place on the couch with Chanyeol on his lap.

Tao tapped the answer button, and Kyungsoo’s face came instantly.

“Tao? How’s Chanyeol?”

“Doing great, Soo!” Jongdae answered for Tao. Tao nodded silently, moving to sit beside Jongdae, angling his phone so Kyungsoo could see the three of them.

“Daddy! Don’t forget cakes, please!” Chanyeol bounced on Jongdae’s lap, waving his hand.

“Did you eat, Yeollie?” Jongin face came beside Kyungsoo, making a grabby hand to the phone.

“Yes! Uncle Dae bought me some ice cream too!” Chanyeol answered, grinning up to Jongdae who ruffled his hair.

“Alright, we will be back in an hour, okay? Take care, baby. Thank you Jongdae, Tao, I will buy some for you guys too!” Kyungsoo smiled, giving an air kiss to his baby, “See you guys later!”

“Bye, Daddy!”

Jongdae moved Chanyeol’s hand to make a waving movement. After they hung up Tao let out a sigh.

“Oh come on, Tao. It isn’t so bad, is it? You didn’t do anything this time and Chanyeol’s being a good boy, aren’t you cutie?” Jongdae asked, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek, making the boy giggled.

“He is,” Tao smiled, pinching Chanyeol’s chubby cheek gently.

“Uncle Tao, let’s play the game again!”

“Okay, I won’t lost this time!” Tao made a fighting hand, nodding to himself.

“I’ll be cheering on you, Taozi!” Jongdae grinned, crinkling his eyes.

_ Extra Two _

“I don’t feel good, hiding it for this long, Yeollie,” Baekhyun said, his hands were moving, carefully decorating the food on the place.

“I’m sure they have their own suspicion, but they’ll be okay, Baek.” Chanyeol said from beside him, seeing the way Baekhyun’s hands moved expertly. “You need to teach me how to make that next time.”

“Roger, Yeollie.” Baekhyun took a step back after he finished, checking his creation. “Not bad, right?”

“They look delicious and I know they’ll be,” Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

“Thank you,”

“Baek,” Chanyeol opened his palm up, waiting until Baekhyun getting near, putting his own on top of it for Chanyeol to hold.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, smiling in confusion.

“Just…finally this day came. You’re ready, right?”

“Of course I am, they’re your parents after all. I’ll do anything if they don’t want me as your boyfriend,” Baekhyun tightened his hold.

“They like you as my best friend for years, what’s the different of you being mine now?” Chanyeol smirked when he saw the pink blooming on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Well, you never know…”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun gently to him, staring into his eyes, “Believe me, I know.” He said, leaning in to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Guys?”

Baekhyun jerked away, eyes widening seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo on the kitchen. “O-oh, welcome back!” he smiled nervously, taking steps back but Chanyeol stop him, tightening his hold of Baekhyun’s hand.

“Uh…” Kyungsoo turned to Jongin, seeing his husband had a straight face. “Jongin, calm down,” he whispered.

“Dad, we want to tell you something today,” Chanyeol spoke up, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand but held him in his side, pressing their bodies together.

“C-chanyeol,” Baekhyun looked worried, clutching the apron he was wearing.

“Damn, Soo, you were right…” Jongin said, sighing, running a hand on his hair.

“Jongin, remember what you said to me,” Kyungsoo put a hand on Jongin’s back, smiling at Baekhyun which help Baekhyun to relax on Chanyeol’s arm.

“I remember. I remember saying that I know this day will come and that I will smile to Baekhyun, telling him that I hope he can take care of Chanyeol, just how Chanyeol will promise to take care of him too.”

“Dad…” Chanyeol gulped. Tears formed on his eyes, seeing both his parents were smiling at him, at him  _ and _ Baekhyun being together like this.

“Congratulations you two. I’m just wondering why you’ve been hiding it from us…” Kyungsoo smiled, tilting his head to Baekhyun who shook his head.

“I-it’s not me! I told him to tell you guys earlier!”

Chanyeol forced a smile, one hand running on his hair, “Well, uh… I thought it would be more exciting if we hide it from you guys? I mean, I want to know if you guys notice…”

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo sighed, staring at each other, “Mischievous,” Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin laughed at him, “How about we try what Baekhyun made for us?” he wrapped an arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, walking to the kitchen island as Baekhyun started to explain the food he was making, with the help of Chanyeol.

_ Extra Three _

“Are you ready?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun, holding the younger’s hand.

“I’m excited, Dad,” Baekhyun smiled, taking a deep breath. His other hand was on top of his own stomach, patting it gently. 

“Great to hear that. Thank you for everything, Baekhyunnie.” Kyungsoo rubbed his thumb on Baekhyun’s hand.

“No, thank you for believing in us, Dad.” Baekhyun blinked, feeling a tear fell on his cheek.

Kyungsoo smiled, nodding silently.

A knock came on the door, Chanyeol opening it with Jongin behind him. “Baekkie…” Chanyeol walked inside, looking tired yet his smile was still blinding. He went there as soon as possible from work, hair messy, loose tie, and shirt untucked with his sleeves rolled to his elbow. He hugged Kyungsoo, receiving a pat on his back. Kyungsoo then step aside, walking to Jongin near the door while Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand.

“Hey…” Baekhyun greeted, laughing when Chanyeol kissed his forehead.

“I can’t wait to meet our baby,” Chanyeol said, hand reaching to rub Baekhyun’s belly.

“Me too,” Baekhyun nodded, eyes down to follow Chanyeol’s hand.

Jongin could see Kyungsoo’s shoulders trembling, so he wrapped his arms on Kyungsoo’s body from behind, “I love you,” he whispered, pressing his lips on his husband’s ear.

Kyungsoo hummed, patting Jongin’s hand with his eyes never leaving his family.

“Love you too, Jongin.” 

 


End file.
